Flower and Deceit
by Addicted to Nurarihyon no mago
Summary: "I am a flower and you are deceit, we're too far apart to be." "But I'm willing. I'm willing to defy nature for you." "You're really going to do that? Even despite knowing I belong to Abe no Seimei?" Nurarihyon/OC
1. Prologue

"Flower and Deceit"

**Summary:** "I am a flower and you are deceit, we're too far apart to be.""But I'm willing. I'm willing to defy nature for you." "You're really going to do that? Even despite knowing I belong to Abe no Seimei?" Nurarihyon/OC

**Warnings: **Nue/OC/Nurarihyon (Don't ask questions about that unless curiosity or disbelief got the better of you), perhaps OOCness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nurarihyon no mago. No matter how much I wish I did, I don't.

**Notes: **I have yet another story for Nurarihyon no mago! xD Yes, I'm aware I have too many Nura stories that have yet to be accomplished, but I promised a friend of mine that I would post this before Christmas, so… yeah. I'm sorry if it's a bit suckish and if you won't like it. I'm sorry if there is any OOCness!

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_"Look at it… isn't the world perfect?" A man with black hair and, to the trained eye, golden eyes said with a smile. By his outfit, he was an onmiyoji. But the yokai knew better, this was a very powerful hanyou… more specifically, Abe no Seimei._

_"It is indeed. The balance is perfect." said the girl with red hair, giving him a small nod. She looked to the capital from their spot on the cliff, "The capital is beautiful when the balance is perfect, Seimei." She was a beautiful yokai for sure. Her long, blood-red hair reached mid-thigh, complimented by her beautiful magenta eyes and pale skin. Her form was draped in a simple yet extravagant blue kimono._

_"Is it really?" Seimei smiled at her, "I'm glad you think so." He followed her gaze to the capital, then back to her. "It truly is beautiful, just like you, Hana." he said, taking a blue flower and fixing it into her red hair._

_Hana blushed light pink, "S-Seimei…"_

_Seimei smirked at her embarrassment. It was adorable. He took a seat next to her then wrapped his arms around her, resting his head atop hers, "I made the capital beautiful… but it's not as beautiful as you are. There is nothing that can compare to you."_

_"S-Seimei! Stop that! You know it embarrasses me when you talk like that!" she fumed, her cheeks now burning bright red._

_A small laugh managed to escape him, "And you're adorable when you're embarrassed."_

_"Seimeeeei!"_

_"Alright, alright. I'll stop." He said with a small chuckle. He gazed at the capital, deep in thought. He frowned, "You know… As of the moment, I am only human. The day will come for me to die. And if that happens, the balance will shift and everything will go into chaos. But the worst is…" he tightened his embrace on her, "If I die, I'll be leaving you alone until I return."_

_She looked at him from the corner of her eye, an eyebrow raised, "Return? But, Seimei, how can you come back after you've died?"_

_"The Soul Rebirth Jutsu. I've been mastering it so that I can use it to come back to this world."_

_"I see…"_

_A few silent moments washed over them. After several silent minutes, Seimei finally said "Hana, can I ask you of something?"_

_"Of course! What is it?"_

_"Can you wait for me to come back after I die? I won't make you wait long. I promise I'll come back to you as soon as possible. You're a yokai that can't die a natural death anyway, you can wait for as many years as it takes me, right?"_

_"Of course I can." She smiled, "I'll wait for you for as long as it takes. I'll even wait out eternity if I must." She looked back to the capital, a wry smile on her face, "You made the capital beautiful. If you die, the capital won't be beautiful anymore. So you have to make sure you can keep it beautiful. And for that, you need to live beyond the allotted human life span."_

_"I know." He took her hands within his, noting how each finger filled the gaps that separated them, "You promise you'll wait for me? No longer how long I take?"_

_She nodded, her eyes not leaving the capital, "I promise. I'll wait for as long as forever if I must, but I'll surely wait for you to return, Seimei."_

* * *

"It's been 500 years since then…" Hana trailed off, staring at the once beautiful capital. Her appearance hadn't changed even in the slightest! Not a single change in those many years. Her blood red hair was still the same length, her magenta eyes still richly colored and her skin still paler than the moon. She didn't look like a yokai that has lived 500 years. Nope, not one bit.

However, so much has changed for the capital in 500 years. She was right when she said the balance would be thrown off once Seimei died. Black and white were constantly shifting the balance that Seimei worked so hard to perfect.

She sighed, knowing she can't do anything about it. She glanced down to her hands, eyeing every familiar detail on her glass flute, "You've made me wait for quite some time now, Seimei…" she said to herself as if Seimei could respond, "But nonetheless, I'll do as I have for 500 years and patiently await your return."

She looked down to the capital, having sensed a sudden wave of yokai aura. A new Hyakki Yako was barreling into Kyoto, led by a young and hot-blooded yokai. As far as Hana could see, a yokai named Nurarihyon stood at their helm.

"A new parade of demons…" she muttered, "The capital's been filling with more yokai every day… I wonder why." She said before walking away from the cliff, on her way back to the old mansion in the woods where she patiently waited for Seimei's return.

Unbeknownst to her, fate was going to change.

* * *

**Did I screw up? Did I do good? Please leave a review! It would be most appreciated! :3**


	2. Fated Encounter

**Warnings: **Nue/OC/Nurarihyon, perhaps OOCness.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Nurarihyon no mago. Nope, not a single bit of it.

**Notes: **First official chapter! Yay! *blows confetti everywhere*

* * *

**Fated Encounter**

* * *

"Ah~ So this is the capital, huh?" Nurarihyon grinned, taking in the sight that was the capital.

The young Lord of the Night had gravity-defying hair that stood high above the ground, tied into a ponytail at the end and colored in contrasting black and blonde. His narrow eyes were a rich amber color and under each eye was a black ink marking. The outfit he wore was a black kimono with a red cloak over it, a white fox pelt with three red eyes on his shoulders.

The _yuki-onna _that was with him nodded. "This is the capital… and it will soon be yours, Nurarihyon-sama." She was _really _beautiful. Her long, wavy hair was black and violet, eding at maybe her knees, her eyes a red-pink hue and her skin snow white. Her white kimono suited her features quite nicely.

"Do you really think so, Setsura?" A small laugh escaped Nurarihyon's lips, "Ah, yes… it _will _be mine soon… along with the title of The Lord of Pandemonium." The title of Pandemonium's Lord was a very important thing, for he who held that title was the Lord of Ayakashi… the strongest of the strong, 'A yokai's yokai' if you will.

Setsura blushed light pink at the mention of her name, "I-I said not to say my name, you pervert!"

"But it's such a pretty name, Se-tsu-ra~"

"STOP SAYING MY NAME OR I'LL FREEZE YOU TO DEATH."

He sighed, "_Alright_, I'll stop." He looked back to the capital, eyeing every building, every human and every yokai… The capital was beautiful. It obviously wasn't called the _capital _for no reason. "It would be really nice…"

"Hm?"

"It would be really nice if humans and ayakashi could co-exist in harmony. Each respects the other, no hate or misunderstanding at all. That would be a nice world, don't you think?" He was always hoping for a world like that… a world where black and white got along nicely. He could make that kind of world, he knew he could. He just needed to become the Lord of Pandemonium for his dream to become a reality.

Setsura sighed. "Become the Lord of Pandemonium, and you can realize that dream."

"I know that's what I have to do first." He stood up and stretched his arms above his head. "Well, I'm off." He said with a smirk before turning his back to her.

"And where are you going, exactly?"

"To get something to eat." Setsura was going to stop him, but he was already gone. The yuki-onna sighed. Nurarihyon had a knack for sneaking into people's houses to eat the owner's food, trying to stop him from doing that was futile.

She shook her head, "Really, that care-free idiot…"

* * *

Yoshida Hana stared intently at the musical notes on the paper that lay before her, blowing into her glass flute as she did. Seimei always loved it when she played the instrument for him, so welcoming him back with a nice little tune would be very nice. '_Seimei… I can't wait for your return._' She thought excitedly. For 500 years, she's waited for Seimei's return very patiently. The time for his return was drawing close though, she felt it.

Having memorized the rest of the song, she turned her gaze to her flute, watching her fingers gracefully dance over the holes to control the sound. The movements were like they were perfectly programmed, the tune that the instrument emitted was beautiful. She internally smiled, '_Seimei would love to hear this upon his return._'

Now that she thought about it… Seimei's been making her wait 500 years already. When was he to return? '_I promise I'll come back to you as soon as possible.' _Seimei's voice rang through her head.

'_You'll come back to me as soon as possible, huh?_' she thought as she played the final note. She sighed as she put the instrument down to the floor before her, "I've waited for 500 long years…Seimei, how much longer will you take?" Those 500 years she spent waiting were lonely ones indeed.

"Wait… why am I thinking about stuff like that? I should be practicing so that the song is absolutely perfect for Seimei!"A small feeling of hunger washed over her at that same second. She stood up and slid the door open, "Perhaps I'll just get something to eat before I continue practicing…"

She headed down the halls of the old mansion, soon finding herself in the kitchen area. At the sight she saw in that room, however, her eyes widened. "Wh-Who are you…?"

* * *

Nurarihyon sat at the small wooden table, some food laid out before him. He was actually quite surprised to find food in here, for this mansion looked at least 500 years old and held no signs of anyone living in it.

Well… he at least _thought _this mansion was abandoned. He somehow never noticed it, but a girl, this mansion's only inhabitant, came from one of the inner halls of the mansion. She was in front of him, her magenta eyes wide. "Wh-Who are you…?"

Nurarihyon's expression mirrored hers. He was surprised for two reasons, the first being, well… he didn't expect _anyone_ to actually be livinghere, and she even evaded his detection to boot! The second reason was… well, she was drop-dead gorgeous.

Her long hair was blood red, ending at maybe mid-thigh, her skin was even paler than the moon, her eyes were a rich magenta color. All of her features were nicely drawn together by her deep blue kimono. She was beautiful, a rare beauty that was hard to find. But what intrigued Nurarihyon most about her was her eyes… they were _magenta_, that's an odd color. Even for yokai. They were deep and rich in color, and they looked very kind as well.

"Well… hello, there." He smirked. She stared at him, dumb-founded, "Who are you?" she asked again, her tone slightly demanding. Well, it was to be expected, she found a complete _stranger _in her house eating her food for crying out loud!

He stood up, placing himself a bit closer to her. "I ask the same thing." His smirk widened as he grabbed her chin, "Who are _you_?" Staring into her eyes, he remembered something he heard from Karasu-Tengu a day ago.

"_Commander, I've caught word of something that's aroused the capital's yokai…" said Karasu-Tengu as he landed behind Nurarihyon on the roof top. _

_Nurarihyon was staring up to the moon when he flew in, and hasn't even bothered turning to face the other, "What is it?" he asked, smoking out of the pipe he had in between his lips._

_"There's been this rumor going around lately… about a girl named Yoshida Hana. An ayakashi with incomparable beauty is what they called her. They also said she possessed quite… _strange… _power."_

_"Strange?"_

_"The ability to wield more than one ability, I believe. She's said to wield powers that fall under colored attributes."_

_"Really?" Nurarihyon raised an eyebrow, his interest piqued, "The ability to wield powers that fall under colored attributes… Just like _her_… The '_Royal Clan's_' missing heir…" He smirked, "Karasu, tell me what she looks like."_

_"According to the rumors that I heard, she has blood red hair, her skin even paler than the moon and her eyes the richest shade of magenta."_

_"I see…" His smirk went even wider as he pulled the pipe back from his mouth, smoking out some smoke before he continued, "…Yoshida Hana, huh? Interesting…"_

He never would've guessed he'd find this rumored incomparable beauty at all… '_Well, aren't I the lucky man?' _He thought in triumph. "You must be Yoshida Hana, yes?" he said, his ever growing smirk growing even bigger, "My… you're even more beautiful than rumored." He could see that her pale cheeks were turning bright pink.

"I said, 'who are you'?" Hana really wasn't going to stop asking unless she got her answer, was she? "And how did you find me?"

"Just luck, I suppose…" He pulled her face slightly closer to his, "I guess I'll answer your question… I'm Nurarihyon, and…" He pulled her merely an inch away from himself as he said: "…I want you."

She turned scarlet, her magenta eyes widening at the statement. "E…Eh…?" She was too stunned by what he said. '_Hana, don't be a fool.' _Her conscience told her, '_This is an intruder. Kick him out immediately… for the sake of his own life.' _"Please, leave." She said rather strongly, intent on getting him out of here as soon as possible.

"Aw, don't be like that, now…"

"_Out_."

"I don't want to."

She sighed. Was he _really _that annoyingly stubborn? "Please, just lea—Oh no…" She was cut off as she felt a new fear enter the house. '_Ibaraki Doji…' _she thought. Ibaraki Doji was tasked to check in on Hana daily, it was Seimei's order. If he finds Nurarihyon, who knows what will happen! "I can't let him see you…" she muttered softly, "Please, LEAVE." Nurarihyon opened his mouth to retaliate, but he was disturbed.

"Hana-sama?" a new voice asked from the main entrance, "Where are you?"

Nurarihyon clicked his tongue. "Damn." He sighed, the moment was ruined. He let go of Hana, jolting past her and quickly making his way to an alternate exit. He stopped before the door at the edge of room though, he looked at her from over his shoulder and smirked, "You're interesting… I'll be back."

And with that, he was gone. "Hana-sama?" Ibaraki Doji's voice called again. "In the kitchen." Hana sighed. That encounter she had tonight was fate's doing, alright… only question was, why did fate want her to meet Nurarihyon?

* * *

Ibaraki Doji inaudibly sighed with relief as Hana finally replied. "In the kitchen." She said in response to him asking where she was.

He narrowed his eyes, however, as he felt a slight fear and Seimei's lover… a slight fear that he had never felt before. It was faint, as if it almost didn't exist, but fully existed at the same time. It most definitely wasn't one of the capital's yokai, that's for sure, because if it was, Ibaraki Doji would've recognized it.

"A faint, unfamiliar aura of fear was around Hana-sama… Seimei-sama is _not _going to be pleased." he muttered to himself as he neared Hana's location. He was happy and immensely relieved to find that she was totally alone.

* * *

**First chapter~ Yay~! So, what did you think? I'm sorry if it sucks, I thought about this a long time ago and was only able to post it now.**


	3. Kiss

**Warnings: **Nue/OC/Nurarihyon, perhaps OOCness.

**Disclaimer: **I most definitely don't own Nurarihyon no mago, not even in my dreams.

**Reviewer Response: **

_MCRDanime_, Well… you got your wish~ I present… an update!

_Guest, _Well… I'll shine light onto that in another story. Flower and Deceit serves another purpose other than appeasing my boredom, you know~

**Notes: **A new chapter! YAY! I'm really happy! I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, writer's block has begun to seep into my brain… D:

* * *

**Kiss**

* * *

_A happy hum came from the girl with red hair as she fondly picked some flowers. "Ah! You're a cute one!" she squealed as she looked at the cute light pink flower. She was quite the adorable child, her magenta eyes were wide, her red hair ending at her shoulders and her skin pale as the moon._

_"Hana-sama, don't wander off too far now." called the lady with pink hair that sat at the bench behind her. She had pink hair that ended at maybe her shoulder blades, her eyes were emerald green and she was dressed in a find magenta kimono. Hana gave her a small 'hai' in response._

_"Ah! There are some more flowers there~" she chirped to herself as she wandered off to the field of blue flowers. "Yuka! I'll be over there where the blue flowers are!"_

_Yuka smiled, "Yes, your highness."_

_Hana wandered off to the blue flowers, taking as many in her arms as she could. Her smile widened as she looked down to the armful of blue that she had. Blue was practically her favorite color._

_Exactly at that moment, a blue butterfly went past her. "Ah!" she smiled and chased after it. Yuka gave a wry smile as she watched the child chase after her favorite color, "Tsubaki-sama… oh, how I wish you could see how your child is." she said to herself._

_Too taken back into her memories, Yuka failed to notice Hana wandered off too far._

_Hana's magenta eyes became slightly wet as she turned her head in random directions. She had no idea where she was and knew not the way back to where she came. She was lost. "Yukaaaaaa! Where are you!?" she cried._

"That dream again…" Hana muttered softly to herself. That dream had come for a while now, replaying over and over in her head. But, it felt more like a memory than a dream. It was just too real.

She turned onto her back, staring blankly at the ceiling in though. "I wonder who Yuka is… That lady keeps appearing in my dreams, yet I have no idea who she is…" She closed her eyes and sighed, "Now that I think about it… Yuka called me 'Hana-sama' in my dream… She's not one of Hagoromo Gitsune-sama's yokai, so who could she be…?" Sleep was beginning to take over again. She relaxed herself, emptying her mind of those thoughts.

In the silence of the room, only one thing is what she thought of: '_Sakura Clan.' _Strange, given that she had never heard of that clan before.

* * *

Setsura stared at Nurarihyon curiously from behind the door. He was just so… _happy_. Since he came back, he's been wearing this silly grin on his face. It was as if he was the happiest man alive! "I wonder why he's so happy…" she whispered.

Nurarihyon grinned at the thoughts he was having as he stared up to the setting moon, a red flower in hand. '_Hana… Interesting, that girl… I want her.' _He thought, looking down to the flower he held, '_I'll do everything to have her.'_

He could see it now… having that girl by his side. He could see it as his future. A happy life with the lovely Yoshida Hana by his side, he wanted it. Hana was the object of his desire, and he'll have her. He just knew he could have her. Seriously, who _wouldn't _fall for that absolutely gorgeous face?

"I'll head back there tonight. I can't stand not being able to see that beautiful face of hers." He said excitedly. He was sure he could do it, he can have Hana as his wife. He just had to win her over first.

Setsura glared at him from her spot as her brain registered what the commander had just said. '_J-Just what is that idiot doing when he goes off to who knows where?!'_

* * *

_Next night…_

Eyes closed, Hana played the melody on her flute perfectly. The sound was beautiful, almost soul-touching. '_Ah… it's perfect at last. Seimei is going to love it!' _she thought as she played the last set of notes.

As she played the final note, she froze. She opened her eyes, setting them to stare upon the figure behind her. "Didn't I tell you to leave?" she asked him, "You're not supposed to be here, Nurarihyon."

Nurarihyon smirked at her, "Don't be like that now…"

"You're not supposed to be here. Please, leave and never come back." She gently put the flute down onto the floor, turning to Nurarihyon soon after. "I hope you won't be stubborn and stay here. I want you to go back where you came from and never return here."

"I am _not _leaving."

"Why?"

"I don't want to."

She sighed. A man this stubborn was one who was hard to negotiate with. "Please, I beg of you, leave and never return." She just _had _to get him away from her. For his sake, he had to have no ties to her. Nurarihyon pouted, "No. I don't want to go."

"PLEASE."

He clicked his tongue. Why was she so intent on making sure he left and never came back? "I said I don't want to go." He inched closer to her, grabbing her and pulling her closer to him. "You look lonely here all by yourself. Loneliness kills people, you know."

She blushed light pink at her current position. She was merely an inch away from him. "W-What a-a-are y-you…?" she stuttered.

Nurarihyon smirked. He seized her other hand, thus pulling her even closer to himself. He stilled in a triumphant laugh as she gasped, her cheeks burning crimson. "Such a beautiful ayakashi you are… I'm sure. I want you." In a quick movement, he managed to pin her to the floor as soon as he finished his statement.

"E-Eh? What are you—? Get off of me!" Her face went past scarlet. He ignored her demand and chuckled slightly as he leaned in closer.

Hana internally paled. She could clearly see his motive. '_I-Is he serious…? He's going to try and rape me…?!' _she thought, biting her lower lip. Nurarihyon was merely a few inches away from her now… '_Seimei will be mad about this…I-I can't let him!'_

She did it upon instinct as she suddenly blew a cold wind to his face, her eyes now amber. "_Aka no Hana… Yuki_." She muttered monotonously. Nurarihyon stared at her in disbelief, having straightened himself after the cold win almost froze his face solid.

"Just… what are you?" He said as he stared into her eyes, which were fading back to its original right magenta color. She just blew _cold wind _at him. She wasn't a yuki-onna, how could she have done that? '_Could she… really be the Sakura Clan's missing heir? The Lost Princess?'_

She was silent, unable to answer his question. She only stared up to his golden eyes, gazing dreamily at their beautiful color. '_His eyes are golden… they're like Seimei's…' _she thought with a wry smile, '_but they're different. The eyes they both possess bear the same color, but have different effects. Nurarihyon's are care-free, aloof and somewhat seductive while Seimei's are serious and determined, with a small and almost undetectable form of kindness behind them.'_

Nurarihyon got off of her a few silent minutes after. He grabbed her hand, pulling her up, but pulled her closer to him as soon as he did. "Hana… what are you, really?" he asked her, putting his other hand to her face.

"I can't really answer that question." She sighed, "I don't really know what kind of ayakashi I am. I don't know where I came from. I don't know my family. All I know is, my name is Hana, I can use fire, ice, water and wind and turn them into attacks, and I live in this mansion."

"I see… But, you know, you look like you live here with someone else. Who else lives here?"

She put in a wry smile as she thought about it. "He can't come home at the moment. While it's like that, I live here by myself. But he's coming home soon. He told me he' be back."

Nurarihyon raised an eyebrow. "Who is this person you're talking about?"

"You're not one of his yokai. He told me to not tell anyone who isn't his follower about him."

He sighed. "I see…" For some reason, he knew he's never going to get any information out of her regarding just who the other occupant of this house is. He looked out the window, noting the sky was turning bright. "Ah… the sky's becoming bright. I best be on my way."

She looked away from him, "Please don't come back."

His smirk widened in amusement. He grabbed her chin, pulling her closer to him, "Oh, I'll be back. You can bet I'll come back as soon as possible, Hana… But, until then…" He leaned in a little closer…

Hana turned as red as a ripe cherry, '_W-What is he…?' _Her eyes widened as he kissed her on the lips. She turned even redder than her hair as she felt the impact on her lips, the passionate action giving her a shortage of breath. Heck, she didn't even notice she wasn't breathing at all.

Contented, Nurarihyon pulled back, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips. "I'll be back." He said before sliding the shoji door open and leaving Hana to herself. Hana merely stared at him as he left, too shocked to move.

"Oh… no… this is bad…" She said worriedly, "This is _really _bad… If Seimei finds out that another man has been trying to steal from him… he'll get killed…" She bit her lip at the thought.

* * *

**How was that one? :3 Review please~**


End file.
